Future Delights: Collars, Chains and Obedience
by karencullen2007
Summary: Edward and Bella embark on their new life, not only as husband and wife, but as Dominant and submissive. When an old enemy returns, will their happiness be short lived? Or will the source be from somewhere unexpected...their own family. A Sequel to Thanksgiving Delight.
1. Chapter 1

**Future Delights: Collars, Chains and Obedience**

**Summary: Edward and Bella embark on their new life, not only as husband and wife, but as Dominant and submissive. When an old enemy returns, will their happiness be short lived? Or will the source be from somewhere unexpected...their own family.**

**Chapter one: prologue**

**Beta'd by Emily Babcock**

It had been a few months and things in our relationship had been going well. We had started training with Jasper and Alice; I had to admit, it was weird to see my sister doing certain things with Jasper, but it also helped with Bella's and my relationship.

After my sister and Jasper got back from their honeymoon, we went to their home and saw their playroom. I already knew what most of the things were, as I had done quite a bit of research myself. It was mainly Isabella who needed to see it all.

It was a big adjustment for us, I think more for her than for me. Jasper told me that I already had good Dom instincts, I just didn't know how to use them. When I was single, I'd slept with lots of women. I loved to dominate- to take control of a woman's pleasure. I had found my niche in life and it felt good.

Isabella was done with her school for now; she had taken her finals and summer was upon us. We had decided to go with Jasper and Alice to a retreat, to learn more from other Doms and subs. It was definitely worth the time we spent there; I came back feeling more confident that Bella and I were on the right track. It really felt like we were on the same page.

We also went house hunting and bought our first home. Since we were getting married on Thanksgiving, we needed to find our own place. As if we didn't have enough going on, Emmett and I were up for partner in Jasper's firm. So, things were going really well, until we heard that Aro came out of his coma, that is. He apparently paid off a judge, so he only got probation and six months of community service, that rat bastard. So now I have to keep my eyes and ears open to make sure Isabella stays safe.

**A/N: Im sorry it took so long with getting this one posted. I won't guarantee an update daily, this story may take a little while for me to update as I do have other plots bunnies going as well. I hope you enjoyed the first the ride with Edward and Bella as they embark on this new adventure. More to cum!**!


	2. Dinner Conversations?

**FD:C,C, &O**

**Chapter two: Dinner Conversations?**

**Beta'd by Emily (boo1414)**

We had passed the summer months and things with Bella and I were shaping up. Soon she would be attending classes again but only online. With Aro out on the loose I didn't want to take any chances. We had learned quite about about our roles outside of our relationship. Isabella was to call me Sir out in public and in private it was Master.

Although, I don't think she was very comfortable with calling me Sir in front of Emmett. I wished we just could come out with our relationship to him instead of hiding it; I think he would understand. But she was adamant about it .

When she first called me Sir in front of Emmett he looked at her in shock. It was when we all went to dinner to celebrate mine and Emmett's making partner. As we sat and ordered our food, Isabella leaned over and said, "Sir, this is all in french."

Emmett darted his head looking our way, as his eyes bugged out. I smirked a little and my cock stirred knowing she called me Sir. "It's okay baby, I will order for you. And anytime we are out I will order for you." I looked at the waiter, "The lady will have Ratatouille cuite au four avec de la chapelure citron as I will have poulet Marengo.

Emmett and Rose order as did Jasper and Alice. After we got our orders we sat and chit chatted for a while when Isabella said, "Sir, I need to go to the ladies room?" Again Emmett looked over at us.

I know Isabella didn't want her brother to know about our new arrangement, I normally would accompany her to the ladies room but instead I asked my sister.

"Alice would you mind please taking Isabella to the ladies room? She's not familiar with this place."

Alice took the hint right away and said to Rose, "Join us please Rose?"

They all agreed and left together as we stood up as our ladies left the table.

Emmett asked, "Why is Isabella calling you Sir instead of your name? Are you two trying out something new?"

I looked over at Emmett and replied, "You could say that. It's just something we're trying out." That was the best I could do and he seemed to accept it because he said no more of it. Once again the ladies rejoined us as we got our meals. We ate, our dinner and just talked amongst ourselves.

Bella and I returned back to the house, I told her to go upstairs and I would be right there. She nodded as I checked a few things on my laptop. Once I was done I headed upstairs to join her.

After I changed for bed I leaned over her as she was reading and said, "Emmett asked me why you called me Sir."

Her breath caught as she looked at me her eyes wide. "You didn't…"

I sighed, "No. I didn't but I wanted too. Isabella I don't understand why you don't want to tell him your dad knows and he's okay with it and he's your father."

She continuing to look me in the eyes, "I just don't think he'd understand...that's all."

I leaned back against the pillows and said, "Well, I think he would. I'm just tired of hiding it from him."

"Edward, your parents don't even know about us because Jasper and Alice hadn't disclosed what their relationship is, why should we?"

"We are not them. We aren't doing anything wrong, kitten, its just… a different way we express ourselves sexually."

She sighed and then closed the book and turned off the light as she wiggled herself more into the covers.

"Edward, just for now, please I just want to keep it between us. The less the people know the better. Besides I'm still in the learning process."

Ugh! I hated this. But I wanted to respect her wishes too. I wanted to make her happy as well. I then leaned down towards her face, then grabbing her hands as I placed them up above her head.

"Okay. I want my little kitten comfortable. But I had a thought. I am going to take you to a BDSM club for Doms and subs, I think it will help with your insecurities of being a sub. Are you willing to try it?"

She nodded to me saying yes. I took her lips with mine as I kissed her. I moaned into the kiss and I really wanted to make love with her. I could tell she was wet, as she rubbed her groin next to mine and I felt the wetness building in between her legs.

I helped her undress and I undressed myself taking Bella with me as I turned over onto my back as I held Bella on top of me. She looked into my hooded eyes and knew what I wanted. She then lifted her pussy and began to slide down onto my cock.

Good god it felt so good to be inside of her. I groaned, "Baby, you feel so fucking good!"

For once I let her control the movements as she moved her hips into a circular motion and then up and down.

I arched my back, as she continued to move. "Oh, Edward, this feels good. I needed this!"

I began to move my hips too, hitting her g spot making her want me more. "I wanted this too baby, god, you have no idea!"

She then shocked me when she grabbed my hands, pinning them to the mattress as she used her hips, she moved up and down on my cock. Her eyes looked into mine and I saw the feral in her eyes as she came hard.

She moaned out, "Yes, right there yes!" as she threw her head back in pleasure. At that moment I lost my load inside of her shouting her name out.

After our lovemaking, Isabella then made herself comfortable laying on my chest as she said, "I love you, Edward."

I sighed happily as I replied, "Oh baby I love you too."

**A/N: So these two are starting out...you wanna see where it leads?**


End file.
